


Jamie Regan: Agent Of SHIELD

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asher adopts works, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jamie has an agent of SHIELD, Lots of Cursing, Meh, Romance?, Slow Updates, its family and fluff, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Story originally by SuperAvenger212! Who so graciously allowed me to adopt it! Thank you all for being so patient! It’s finally here! Note I added a few things of my design.





	1. Never Gonna Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! *Dodges stuff thrown at me* I'm sorry okay!!!! oof I know you have all been waiting for this. I ended rewriting this. This was originally by SuperAvenger212. Who thankfully allowed me to continue it! It was originally on Fanfiction.net but I prefer writing stuff here so here we are! Anyway comments and kudos much appreciated. Sorry its past midnight her but I swore I'd get a chapter out. Even if it killed me. So here we are! 
> 
> OH! I do not own anything I'm just using it for my own amusment. No owning anything sadly.
> 
> The bright side is that you all should get better updates cause I got a computer for Christmas!

_ I’m never giving up, never gonna to crack.  _

_ Oh, oh _

_ I’m never giving in, never going back. _

_ The Score _

_ Never Going Back _

 

Sharp green eyes peered around the room. He crouched low to himself. His body, ready to burst. 

 

_ Soon, soon. _

 

He promises to himself quietly. He would be ready soon. Every part of his instincts were screaming at him to lash out. His hand twitched to respond to something,  _ anything _ . The inner beast inside him was screaming at him to draw blood. He held it on a tight leash.

 

_ Don’t blow your cover. This will all be over soon. _

 

Jared from his thoughts he blinked when he saw who entered the bar. Once the shock had worn off he ducked his head down and kept it down. Of all the rotten luck, his father just had to be here. This suddenly got ten times more complicated he thinks grimly.

  
  


Frank Reagan stood over the bar. His knee’s shaking. The past few months had been hell. He had lost Joe. His second youngest son had been murdered. Taking to soon from this world and with him he took Frank’s last connection to his youngest son, Jamie and his wife. He was never meant to bury his children. They were supposed to bury him.

 

The tension was palpable in the room, the Blue Templars were all tense staring at the Police Commissioner. Nobody was quite sure what to say. So Frank said something. He forced his voice to have steel to it even though he wanted to cry.

 

“Which one of you killed my boy?”

 

When his father said those damming seven words, Jamie’s hand twitched toward his gun.

 

_ This’ll be over soon JoJo. Soon, I swear. I’m going to kill that bastard. _

 

Carefully Detective Ricky Moses stands up. He stretches his arms wide. Like somehow it will make it better. Somehow it would bring Jamie’s best friend back. It’s not, it’s not going to, and the fake sympathy makes Jamie even angrier.

 

If he was thinking rationally about things. He would realize how bad his emotions had compromised the mission and how pissed, Nat and Clint would be at him. As it stood he didn’t and he wasn’t thinking about his siblings in all  about blood. All he could think about was his first friend (his brother, his older brother who taught him the majority of what he knew) and his damned killer. Ricky carefully speaks and it's a miracle Jamie can hear him through the blood pounding in his ears.

 

“He knew what he got into Frank.”

 

With that he pulls the trigger and chaos reigns supreme through the bar. Jamie stays in the middle of it all and sucks in a deep breath through his teeth.

 

After Ricky responds, Frank isn’t exactly sure what to do. However, in the half millisecond he was deliberating it. The answer was answered for him, because the man who had been lurking in the back of the room had drawn out a gun and pulled the trigger.

 

Sharp green eyes peered down at the bar as it dissolves into chaos. The green eyed man appears like an island in the midst of it all. He doesn’t seem to troubled to the fact he had just ended another human beings life. He simple looks sedated.

 

He’s young. Really young. Younger than Joe was.

 

Mid to late twenties if Frank had to guess. For a second he can’t shake how similar the other man is to Jamie. Its eerie and his paternal instincts whee screaming at him 

that it was Jamie. Frank forced that thought down. It couldn’t be his son. It just couldn’t. Jamie would never take another human beings life. Abruptly the man looks up and there eyes bore into one another. If Frank wasn’t numb before he was.

 

However, he did know one thing. He was looking at Jamie.

 

‘Everybody freeze! NYPD!”

 

Sitting in the backseat of the police cruiser Jamie reflected on his actions.

 

_ And this is why we don’t allow emotions to get the better of us during missions. _

 

To make matters worse he knew his father recognized him. Thank God, Danny was a moron. 

 

_ How exactly does one tell there family that the reason they disappeared is because they were a secret agent? _

 

The answer was you couldn’t. At least not in a believable way. Or, entirely legal way for that matter. He slouched and cursed his luck. He was so fucked.

 

**_Jamie’s Recruitment_ **

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff hated recruitment trips. They were a massive waste of time (and resources). However, after the entire Winter Soldier incident SHIELD was majorly hurting on membership. THere best chose? Recruitment. Today’s campus? Harvard.

 

“I mean why are we even here? Harvard’s for those really nerdy kids or the people who have big money. Not exactly SHIELD quality stuff,” Clint muttered sourely in complaint. Phil Coulson rolled his eyes.

 

“Quiet Clint they might surprise you. Look we got a potential. Look alive you two.”

 

Natasha carefully pulled out her cell phone and sat her ‘purse’ on the ground. Clint took his cue and took. Natasha screamed.

 

“Somebody help! That man just took my purse!”

 

There potential moved immediately. Quietly Natasha was impressed with his reflexes. They were above average for a civilian if they did recruit him however, he needed to work. Body checking Clint he quickly striked the older man upside the head. Clint grunts slightly not expecting the force. Feigning passing out he heard the man gasp. He lingered but slowly got up.

 

“Here’s your purse ma’am. I need to get this man to get his head checked out and then to campus security. Are you okay?”

 

They had found there recruit and now it was time to approach him.

 

Trailing behind Fury, Coulson went to Natasha and Clint’s location.

 

“I’m fine. Thank you. Are you looking for a job? Mister….”

 

“Jamie Reagan, Agent Romanoff. Agent Barton get off the ground.”

‘Agent’ Jamie mouthed quietly to himself. Then clarity shined in his eyes. 

 

“Your agents of SHIELD.”

 

“and your very smart. Now that we are done stating obvious facts let's get to business Reagan. We’d like to recruit you.”

 

Coulson said dryly to the youngest man. Jamie scoffs slightly but keeps his face impassive.

 

“Sorry not happening. Have a good evening.”

 

With that he turned sharply on his heel and left. Fury frowned slightly and then he smirked.

 

“We can help find who killed your brother? Joe was it?”

 

Jamie stiffened and turned sharply and faced the SHIELD agents.

 

“What do I need to join?”

  
  



	2. Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie reflects on his first major assessments and makes a few calls. Meanwhile, Frank gives a warning to Danny.

_ A dreamer with the fever to be great was all I ever want, was all I ever wanted _

_ A finder with the fever for the fame was all I ever want, was all I ever wanted _

_ Legend- The Score _

 

Sitting slouched in the interrogation room of the 54 th  Precinct. Jamie thought he could be in a worse situation. Like, let's say Hydra, a really shitty protection detail, or worse a recruitment trip. As it stood he wasn’t in any of the last three situations. He was in New York in a police station and that had to be his worst nightmare.

 

_ God dammit Reagan! Get it together! And get your priorities straight. You’ve been shot at and you have fought with the Avengers. This should not scare you! _

 

The words sounded hollow in his ears. Despite what he said SHIELD and the Avengers were a completely different animal to the Reagans. Especially Reagan's with a family member who went AWOL. Jamie had a sinking feeling that his brother and sister where going to raise SHIELD headquarters to the ground and nobody could stop them. His dad and grandad would not even stop them. The concept terrified him, groaning slightly he put his head in his arms and waited. 

 

That was all he could do.

 

\----------------------Line Break-----------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was almost positive his dad had lost his mind. He kept looking at the POS that had shot Detective Ricky Moses dead. Then he had pulled Danny aside and talked to him.

 

**_Flashback_ **

_ “Daniel. I need you to do something. I want you to look at Jimmy. I mean really look at him.” _

 

_ Pausing what he was doing Danny gave his father a perplexed look. Things had calmed down somewhat. Getting the name of the man who shot his younger brothers killer. As an officer of the law, he hated the man. As an older brother…. He was conflicted. He was glad Joe’s killer wasn’t alive anymore but he knew it wouldn’t bring Joe back and he wanted answers. Without thinking he said the first thing that came to mind. _

 

_ “Have you lost your mind?” _

 

_ “Daniel, I’m pleading you. Don’t do anything drastic. Once you see what I’m talking about you’ll realize why.” _

 

_ Danny pursed his lips together but curtly nodded. His father looked worried and that bugged him. He wouldn’t do anything drastic do Jimmy. Not yet anyway. _

 

_ “Okay, don’t worry about it, dad.” _

**_End Flashback_ **

 

Shaking his head he turned to face his partner. Maria Baez had a small frown on her face. She glanced to Jimmy who was slouched over the table. His shoulders shaking slightly. Danny shook his head firmly. Addressing his partner he spoke what had been on his mind.

 

“Anything about our friend Riordan here? Any hints to why he would kill someone?” Baez shook her head. Her lips twitching downwards.

 

“Nothing Danny. This guy’s basically a ghost. There are some petty crime charges here. Stealing cars, grand larceny, and petty store robberies. Rumors are he also dealt drugs awhile back but they can’t pin anything on him. Oh, and get this. Apparently, he has connections to the Sanfino crime family. Him and Noble Sanfino where apparently really close until Noble vanished. Then Jimmy also coincidentally vanished.”

 

“So nothing to really make him a murder?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“I think it's time we talk to him. It looks like only Jimmy can give us the answers we need.”

 

_ Nothing drastic Daniel. _

 

Hah. That should be easy. He could control his temper.

\---------------------------------------Line Break------------------------------------------------

Jamie kept slouched muttering to himself. The door to the interrogation room and he looked up quickly. Danny and his partner walked in. Danny peered down at Jamie and he shifted at the look. The woman detective spoke up first.

 

“Jimmy Riordan. Pined for crimes for stealing cars, grand larceny, store robberies, and dealing drugs.”

 

“Miss Detective if you went to all that trouble to look through my file you know. You would know those accusations about dealing drugs are just that. Accusations. Senseless ones I must add. I have never touched a drug in my entire life.”

 

That was a lie. He had been on plenty of drug busts. He just hadn’t dealt them. At least he hadn’t dealt with intentions of not arresting the person buying from him. However, what his brother and partner didn’t know couldn’t hurt them.

 

“Really now? Just like your buddy Noble is clean?”

 

“He IS, Detective!” Jamie found himself hissing to his brother heatedly. Detective Baez hums in response and Jamie silently curses to himself.

 

What was getting into him? His emotions were at an all-time high and emotions than usual did not get the better of him. Was getting the better of him and it drove him up the wall.

 

Between the high strung tension of meeting his family again (because once his father got around. There was no way Jamie was backing out of a family get together), the shit with Joe, and the mention of Noble. Logic had been thrown out the window. Closing his eyes Jamie slipped down memory road.

 

**_Jamie’s First Undercover Detail_ **

 

_ “Look at our little bird. Spreading his wings.” Tony croons out loud. Jamie firmly ignored Tony. By this point,  he knew sardonic humor was Tony’s way of dealing with the word. Clint and Natasha also ignored the billionaire (playboy and philanthropist).  _

 

_ “You got this Jamie and if you don’t….” Natasha gave Jamie a tight smile. Her eyes burning into him. _

 

_ “Well, I’ll bring you back to life just to kill you myself.” Jamie gave a tight smile knowing that she wasn’t lying. Clint gave a gruff chuckle. Clamping a firm hand on Jamie’s shoulders. _

 

_ “Come on Jimmy. Let's get you ready.” _

 

_ The bar was suffocating and Jamie was reminded of why he never went out to drink. He never had the time and he didn’t like the environment of the bars. Knocking back a shot of whiskey. His eyes glanced around the interior of the bar. Still no sign of Sanfino. Huffing he slouched, he hated this. The Sanfino family had been providing for HYDRA and it was Jamie’s job to get close to Noble Sanfino. There was a shuffle and somebody eased into the seat beside Jamie. _

 

_ “You don’t look like the type to show up to bars.” Jamie tilted his head and froze. Noble Sanfino was lazily stretched out next to him. Swallowing he spoke up. _

 

_ “Oh?” _

 

_ “Yeah, you look really uncomfortable, not that I blame you this is one of the worse bars. My name is Noble Sanfino, and you are?” Once the shock wore off Jamie slipped into the roll of friend to Noble. _

 

_ “You seem unusually trusting to a man you just met.” Noble chuckled roughly. _

 

_ “Your like me.” _

 

_ “I’m sure you forget yourself.” _

 

_ “No, I know you are. Your a man of culture. Your waiting for someone. I’m going out on a limb and say your waiting for me aren’t you Agent?” Externally Jamie kept his face impassive. Internally a wild turmoil was going on. Noble was smarter then his file had told him. To much smarter. It terrified Jamie and he knew his cover was blown. However, he’d be damned if he didn’t ride this out till the end. _

 

_ “Excuse me?” _

 

_ “You heard me, Agent Jamie Reagan. I’m not dumb. My guess is your here about my families dealings with HYDRA?” Lowering his voice. Jamie shifted closer to the taller man. _

 

_ “Are you going to turn me in?” _

 

_ “Oh good lord no. I think it’s time to turn a new leaf in a sense. Besides I don’t like HYDRA. They rub me the wrong way. I want to help you.” _

 

_ “How did you know my name?” At this Noble smirks and wraps his arm lazily around Jamie’s shoulder. The heat of another body pressed close to him causes Jamie to shudder. _

 

_ “I’m not a druggy. I know stuff. It’s just easier to play a fool. Nobody suspects the fool.” Well, Noble wasn’t wrong there. _

 

_ “That you do.” _

 

_ “Enough chit chat let's get to the point. We both want to take a faction of HYDRA down. Why not pool together our resources? We are both two incredibly smart people. That much is obvious.” _

 

_ “Deal.” _

 

_ “I thought I’d have to do more convincing than that,” Noble says bluntly. Jamie shakes his head.  _

 

_ “You have resources that I lack and it's clear you hate these bastards has much has me. It's not that hard of a choice and besides it's always helpful to have another friend.”Noble’s lips slowly twitched. _

 

_ “You are surprising but not wrong. Let's get started my friend.” _

 

_ The mission took roughly around six months to wrap up. It would have taking longer without Noble’s help. By the time it was done a whole branch of HYDRA was knocked off and the Sanfino family was no longer active.  _

 

_ Has a matter of fact Noble and his sister Bianca where the only two members of the family left.  _

 

_ Sighing Jamie walked back to base. When he glanced up Noble was there and he did a double take. Fury kept his face impassive but Jamie was almost positive he was smirking. _

 

_ “Agent Reagan. Meet your new partner Agent Noble Sanfino.” _

 

**_54_ ** **_th_ ** **_Precinct- Present Day_ **

 

Firmly shaking his head Jamie looked up. Staring at the detectives he spoke up. 

 

“I do believe I’m owed a phone call? I’d like to make a call.” Danny slammed his fist down but nodded.

 

“You’ll get your phone call Riordan. We’ll be back.”

 

Noble Sanfino truly hated paperwork. It was one of his least favorite parts of being an agent. However, it was a necessary evil and being held up with a broken leg he was stuck doing the paperwork. His phone rang and he did a double take. Why was someone calling him? Wait, no better question. Who the actual hell was calling him? Only a handful of people had access to his personal number and the people who did have his phone number. They were busy at the moment. So with a certain amount of caution. He flipped open the phone.

 

“Ciao?”

 

“Hey, Luke. It’s Jimmy. I’m in a tad of a pickle right now. By that I mean I’m arrested and at New York. Your the only one I knew who would pick up. Can you call myfamily?” A steady headache was starting to build in Noble’s temple. Pinching the bridge of his nose. Noble took a deep breath.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Hey Jimmy?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your dead.” The silence was all Noble got and slowly Jamie hung up. Noble leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. Here came the fun part. Calling Clint, Natasha, and Phil.

 

Oh, Jamie owed him so much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added Noble. I'm so sorry for the crappy chapter and everything jumping around. Next chapter should feature some of Natasha, Clint, and Jamie bonding/shenanigans. On the bright side on docs this was roughly twelve pages. So, score? I'm sorry urgh. As always please comment. Thank you to everybody who commented previously, bookmarked, and kudoed this work. On another note please don't forget to check out my other works if you haven't. I'll be plotting so I'll see you all later. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks, Lords, Ladies, and non-binary royalty. (I love Thomas Sanders...)


	3. Ah, Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah! New chapter! It’s shirt I’m amsorry! Just Clint and Natasha’s point of view! Important notes! So please read!

Natasha Romanoff was going to kill her little brother. That was assuming Phil hadn’t somehow gotten to him first. Really? How stupid was he? The answer was, apparently, very stupid. Pinching the bridge of her nose she studied the building that was the 54 th Precinct.

 

The building was nice and despite not being an architect. Natasha could admire the architecture spent on the building. The bricks giving it a certain air about it. Intimidating if you will.

 

Clint grunted and Natasha’s attention was drawn to her companion/partner. His brown eyes lazily took in the building. Letting out a low whistle he spoke up.

 

“Jesus Christ baby bird, you’ve done it now.” Natasha couldn’t help but silently agree.

 

“Well, let’s go and bail him out then.”

 

**_Lithuania_ **

_ It was the new agents first mission. Normally Clint, Phil, and Natasha didn’t get paired with anyone else. However, Jamie Reagan showed potential. Having been at the boys recruitment Natasha couldn’t help but agree.  _

 

_ Clint was somewhere up high and Phil was doing something for command. Leaving Natasha with the new guy. She hadn’t seen him since the recruitment (training) and she wasn’t sure what the changes had been. Studying him she couldn’t help but note certain changes. _

 

_ Jamie walked at a languid pace next to her. He didn’t move his head but he had already clearly taking in account everything in their vicinity. He knew what could be used as the most efficient weapon and the quickest route out of there. Just in case anything went unexpectedly south. Stopping after awhile he tilts his head to the side. _

 

_ “Natasha. Stop. Do you hear that?” Frowning she studied the man in front of her. They needed to better his undercover detail. He had just called her Natasha. However, she did strain her eyes to try and hear what he had picked up. And heard nothing. _

 

_ “There’s nothing there V, what are you talking about?” _

 

_ “Exactly nothing.” Now she understood. Mentally chasitaitaing herself for missing something so big she looked ahead.  _

 

_ The area they were walking in was reportedly a hotbed for HYDRA activity. Even without the added HYDRA influence the area was popular for teenagers to come and dare each other because it was ‘haunted’. The fact it was quiet meant something was up.  _

 

_ Creeping forward she held her hand up. Something was going on and every part of here was screaming this was a trap but she held steady.  _

 

_ The are had been cleared out and left nothing for them to discover. Nobody liked it, there had to be something going on. What they didn’t know but there was something. _

 

**_Clint_ **

_ Clint liked Jamie. He really did. The younger man was a damn good agent and Phil held him in a certain high regard and when they first met Jamie had tackled Clint. Normally that wouldn’t be enough for Clint to care but when Jamie had tackled Clint it had knocked the air out of Clint. _

 

_ Now that. That was almost impossible to do. Especially with Clint’s upbringing and training. The fact that Jamie has managed to do it was impressive. Hell! Fury and Natasha liked him and they were Furyband Natasha. _

 

_ So, yeah, Clint Barton really liked Jamie Reagan. The young man was talented and brought a certain air about him that the others didn’t. Giving time he would lose that air of innocence but right now. It was refreshing.  _

 

_ It was only logical Jamie would come to him when he made his first kill. What a night that had been.  _

 

_ The sound of someone crashing into his apartment jarred him awake. Wide awake he carefully creeped out of bed. _

 

_ Nerves on end he carefully reached into his nightstand. Pulling out his pistol he stealthily made his way to the noise. Covering down, he kept his eyes and ears alert. He was ready for anything. _

 

_ Who had gotten into his apartment and why? A part of him really hoped it was a burglar and not anything, or rather, anyone else. Taking a shuddering breath he forced himself to step into the kitchen. _

 

_ Only to find Jamie. _

 

_ The younger man. Well, there was no nice way of putting it. Jamie looked like hell. Eyes rimmed red and his body slouched he shook slightly. He didn’t even acknowledge Clint’s prescience. _

 

_ Not good. _

 

_ Jamie was always eerily in tune with his surroundings. More so than either Clint or Natasha. Maybe it was because he mostly ran undercover ops or it was something else entirely. Jamie glances up and started slightly.  _

 

_ Something was wrong and Clint didn’t know what it was. He hates not knowing.  _

 

_ “Oh, sorry Clint I didn’t know I woke you up. I’m sorry.” Brother instincts at an all time high he wearily glanced down at Jamie and slowly sat down. _

 

_ “It’s okay kid. Want to talk?” _

 

_ “He didn’t stop. I had to shot him. It, I, God….” _

 

_ First kill. _

 

_ Of course. _

 

_ Clint flinched slightly, that was never easy, first kills were never easy. No kills were but there was something about the first.  _

 

_ “It’s not your fault.” _

 

_ “Why do I feel like it is?” _

 

_ “It’s not. I know it’s hard to understand but I swear, It’s. Not. Your. Fault.” _

 

_ A broken sound leaves Jamie’s lips and he collapses against Clint’s chest and Clint? Clint just holds him. After all, what else could he do? _

**_Present_ **

Taking out of their respective thoughts about Jamie. Clint have a tense smile to Natasha. 

 

“Ready to raise hell and then beat his ass?”

 

“Born ready. Then we can sike Phil on him along with the other Avengers.” Clint’s lips twitches upward and he opened the door.

 

Show time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so thanks for being so patient! Even for this measly (lame) chapter. *sigh* Whixh brings me to my next order of business. I majorly screwed up last year? *neevous laugh* and this year I’m paying the price? Legit I don’t know what I’m going to do with my schedule. It’s so packed. That being said I don’t know if I’m going to find the time to update let alone write.
> 
> It’ll be that way till I graduate in June and for that I’m sorry and when/if I do update the chapters will be small. A part of me is kinda grateful because I have a chance to figure some stuff out but I feel bad because I’m letting you guys down. So again I’m really sorry. Just bear with me here.
> 
> Thanks for everything! 
> 
> As always comment and Kudo if possible please! Peace out ladies, lords, and nonbinary royalty.


	4. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an important author’s note.

Hey guys. I hate doing this but I figure ya’ll deserve some sort of explanation, so, here it is. Me explaining things. I AM almost done the next chapter I can promise you that it’s just a slow process. I had to put a few characters in timeouts but eh. I should have the next chapter out by June. Fingers crossed. My senior year of high school is winding down I have 23 days left until I’m done and I’ve already checked out. I would say I’m sorry but... I think you get the jest. Anyway, I’m really sorry for the delay but thank you all for being so patient. I also have a question. What do you think about Noble having a more predominant role and what do you want his relationship with Jamie to be like? Also! Have a sneak peek to the beginning of the next chapter!

 

Jamie bolted into the lounge as soon as the elevator door opened. Steve turned and opened his mouth to say something but Jamie has already made his way past the other man. In a rather brusque manner as well!

 

Steve opened his mouth to say something about how rude it was but has soon has he saw Clint and Natasha’s faces he thought better of it. Turning to the two assassin’s-slash SHIELD agents. He slipped into an authoritative stance.

 

“What happened? Are you all okay?” Clint shook his head and acknowledged Steve.

 

“Nat and I are fine, Cap. Jamie not so much.”

 

“What’s wrong with our brother in arms?” A perplexed Thor questioned. Somehow in the pandemonium that had happened he had wondered on over. Gradually the rest of the Avengers filed into the room. They peered at Natasha and Clint slightly. Natasha snarled.

 

“Danny, fucking, Reagan happened.”

 

“Start from the beginning,” Steve orders and so. They do.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last day of highschool and you all get a chapter whoop! Language is a bit heavy in this one! Also characters might be a tad OOC but overtime they’ll iron out and explanations will be forthcoming. Also! It’s in the chapter you can see a drastic canon alternate for Marvel. All grammar mistakes are mine! My keyboard is acting weird so if you notice anytimg tell me please!

Jamie bolted into the lounge as soon as the elevator door opened. Steve turned and opened his mouth to say something but Jamie has already made his way past the other man. In a rather brusque manner as well!

 

Steve opened his mouth to say something about how rude it was but has soon has he saw Clint and Natasha’s faces he thought better of it. Turning to the two assassin’s-slash SHIELD agents. He slipped into an authoritative stance.

 

“What happened? Are you all okay?” Clint shook his head and acknowledged Steve.

 

“Nat and I are fine, Cap. Jamie not so much.”

 

“What’s wrong with our brother in arms?” A perplexed Thor questioned. Somehow in the pandemonium that had happened he had wondered on over. Gradually the rest of the Avengers filed into the room. They peered at Natasha and Clint slightly. Natasha snarled.

 

“Danny, fucking, Reagan happened.”

 

“Start from the beginning,” Steve orders and so. They do.

 

**_An Hour Previous_ **

Jamie Reagan was quite honestly surprised at how many shades of gray there were. To him gray had always been gray, but right now? Sitting handcuffed in an interrogation room. He was shocked to discover seventeen, no, eighteen. Shades of gray.

 

God, he could hear Noble’s voice saying “I told you so” honestly, it was annoying. Giving a sigh he deflated and fiddled with his thumbs. Sure he could have picked the locks but he had a feeling that wouldn’t go over to well so he stayed put. 

 

Briefly he wondered how long Fury and Coulson would allow him to sit and stew.  Something told him it would be a while because he had really screwed up. He had known better and had allowed his emotions to get the better of him. His boss and handler would be the exact opposite of thrilled and Jamie would be stuck doing bitch work for days. 

 

There was muffled voices outside the door and a gradually increase in tempo of the voice. They got louder and angrier as well. 

He cringed at that. He had never quite been a fan of raised voices. He made a terrible career decision, he was as well aware of that. Abruptly the door slammed open and he glanced up and froze.

 

Standing in the door was Natasha, Clint, Danny and his partner. Danny looked frustrated zeroing in on Jamie he stalks forward and he uncuffa the other man.

 

“You’re free  _ Mr.Riordan _ .” Externally Jamie is impassive but internally he is flipping out. He should not be getting out so soon but here he was and Danny’s tone of voice was anything but pleasant. Then again, Danny’s voice was never really pleasant. 

 

Going through the tedious process that is release is headache inducing. It doesn’t help that Danny is watching him like a hawk and it’s more than a little unnerving. When it’s finally time to leave Danny abruptly grabbed his arm. He herds Jamie a away from any prying eyes.

 

Clint and Natasha appeared indifferent, but Jamie had spent years with them. He saw the way their bodies coiled like a big cat about to pounce.

 

“Detective, I’m pretty sure that my brother had all charges dropped against him.” Natasha says smoothly. Danny doesn’t respond. He simple grabs Jamie’s wrists and pulls him away. Clint looks ready to sock Danny in the face but clearly thinks better about it. 

 

Jamie gives them a weak smile and follows his brother out. Clint and Natasha watch on in worry.

 

Danny and Jamie were currently in an unused conference room. A fan moved lazily above his head. Danny’s quite and he eventually turned to Jamie his eyes hard.

 

“How long?”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Danny clenches his jaw tightly and Jamie can hear teeth grinding together in frustration.

 

“Don’t play coy with me Jameson Aiden Reagan.” It takes years of training for Jamie not to recoil back in shock. Danny starts pacing shaking his fist. 

 

“I mean,” Danny pauses and turns again.

 

“The first two years I get. We were all pretty pissed. However! It’s been five years. I, we all thought you were  _ dead _ .”

 

“I wanted to call in a few years time! I really did but to much shit happened and I didn’t want to bring you all into my life. It was to dangerous.” Danny have him a look.

 

“Dangerous! I was going to be dangerous to whoever took my brother away from me! Come on! We’re talking to dad.”

 

“No,” Danny turned on his brother glaring. The last time he had seen Jamie it had been five years prior. Jamie was a kid who was to scared to stand up to Danny and did everything Danny said. Never before had Jamie said no. 

 

Until now.

 

Jamie was glaring and his arms crossed over his chest. Danny faltered again. Jamie not only never talked back to his older brother or glared before. No, that was all Erin and Joe. Losing his temper he doesn’t think about what he tells his brother next.

 

“Fine! We don’t need you back in the family were doing better off without you. We don’t need a killer!” Jamie does flush at this and shouts at his brother.

 

“Your such a hypocrite! You, Joe, Dad, and grandad all had to kill someone before! What makes me different?!”

 

“What makes it different is because all of the people we killed doesn’t even touch in your body count! And, it’s not our job.” Jamie slams his mouth shut with a resounding click. That had hurt. That had hurt a lot. Blanking his face he turns sharply on his heel and leaves the room. Not even sparing his brother another chance.

 

Natasha and Clint, who had heard everything paused. Eventually Natasha, deciding that the hot headed Reagan wasn’t worth her time. She turns with her red hair spinning. She still looks mad but she recognized a losing battle and her partner, no, brother, needed her more. Clint doesn’t have such qualms going against Danny. He looks tempted to resort to valence but wisely chooses not to.

 

“Jamie’s the best damn Agent we have. He’s right up there with Nat and I. Hell, he could very well follow the same path as Coulson. I don’t understand how bigoted you have to be not to see that but you know what? That’s fine because Jamie’s got a new family and that family is us. He doesn’t need you and quite frankly? You don’t deserve him.” 

 

Clint leaves before Danny can come up with a comeback. More than a little numb he watched the archer leave. A rising feeling that he rarely, almost never, felt was starting to take shape.

 

That feeling?

 

Guilt. 

**Now**

After Clint finished rallying the story the group falls silent. Bruce excuses himself because he feels his temper slipping. Tony was oddly quiet startling up blankly at the ceiling. He had always been close (and still was) close with Jamie. To hear what happened between Jamie and his brother deeply resounded in him. Thor had his jaw clenched. He didn’t understand how ones birth family could be so cruel. It baffled him and a part of him wanted to find Danny and give him a piece of his mind.

 

However, it was Steve who was the most scary. The minute Clint had finished rallying the story he had strode over to the elevator. Now, usually Tony would say something but he was still lost in thought. Therefore, Clint spoke up.

 

“Where are you going Cap?”

 

“Confronting the Reagan’s particularly that Danny fellow.” Natasha shakes her head.

 

“Steve no. Jamie wouldn’t want us getting involved and probably doesn’t.”

 

“I can’t just sit around while one of my team members is hurting Natasha! Especially if there’s a way I can confront a problem.” Tony shakes his head. Abnormally serious for once.

 

“Natasha is right. Jamie would just get upset with us if we got involved. He probably doesn’t see a problem and we don’t need to damage our relationship with him. Something tells me he’s going to need as many people in his corner as he can in the following weeks.”

 

“Tony’s right,” Bruce mutters quietly his jaw clenched. He’s still mad but the logic behind what the others said was keeping him in check. The group collapsed into itself.

 

“This isn’t fair. He doesn’t deserve this,” Steve mutter angirly to hindelf. His blue eyes blazing definitely. He sets down in a chair and hits the table. The others are scattered about the room. The World’s Mightiest Heroes and they haven't a clue to how and help there youngest member. The one who knocked sense into them and stopped all they silly quarrels. There glue in every sense of the world. They didn’t like it but they all knew they were on the same team.

 

“I’m calling Coulson,” Muyter Clint has he takes out his flip phone.

 

“If he comes tell him to bring Noble. That should cheer Jamie up a little.” Clint nooses his head on the direction of Thor.

 

“Good Idea Thor.”

 

“I’m going to talk to Jamie.” Nobody else said anything but acknowledged that they had heard Tony. The billionaire gets up and heads out of the room.

 

The rest of the team knew Jamie and Tony had this relationship that they couldn’t even begin to understand. However, the two balanced each other out and Tony had proven multiple times he would look out for those he loved and cared for. Jamie and Peter just had a deeper relationship.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m shaky with the way I write Thor. You’ll have to let me know what you think! Anyway! Next chapter a conversation between Tony and Jamie. Danny thinks about how Jamie got out and how he figured out it was Jamie. Then he faces his family. Spoiler. Erin loses it in him.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr: asheryapal
> 
> I’m graduating this Saturday on the first and chapter should (should) be a little more frequent and I think at 15 chapters I’m going to finish this. Well, at least the plot I want done for this one. Let me know what you all think! 
> 
> Peace out Ladies, Lords, and non-binary royalty! Be safe!


	6. Family Don’t End In Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Tony talk. Danny informs the other Reagan’s about meeting Jamie again and the other Avenger’s loose there temper and the author realizes they are writing them self into a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay! I’ll go back and fix grammar at a later date I swear but I want to give you all updates. We’re wrapping this up! I’m putting a teanative nine more chapters out. Give or take

Tony Stark gingerly knocked on the door to Jamie’s room. There was a muffled sob but other than that nothing. Tony sighed to himself. Tony may appear cocky and overconfident but should you ever become family to him? He’d move heaven and hell for you and Jamie was family. 

 

“Jamie it’s me. Can I come in?”

 

“Go away Tony,” Tony have a rueful smile. Oh, Jamie.

 

“Can’t do that I’m afraid. You of all people know I’m not to keen on following directions.” A rather shaky chuckle from Jamie. Tony smirked to himself.

 

Score.

 

“Please Jamie? Let me in?” A tense silence and then the door unlocked. Before Jamie can change his mind Tony slips in.

 

Jamie looks like hell and Tony finds himself flinching. It hurts to see Jamie like this. Tony knows he’s going to have to play his cards carefully if he wanted Jamie to open up. 

 

“Thanks for letting me in. Why don’t you help me in the lab?” Jamie gives him a look. Tony snorts slightly at the look. The younger man had clearly picked that look up from Reindeer Games. 

 

“Come on. I need an extra set of hands and yours are the steadiest here. Bruce is busy and Cap would be asking constant questions.”

 

“Fine, but I don’t want to talk about what happened.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

Exhaling in slight relief Tony opens up the door and gestures for the younger to leave. Jamie slips out silently. They run into the others into the hallway but Tony catches there eye and subtly shakes his head. Though the action is unneeded. The group knew better than to press the issue. 

 

Once in the comfort of the lab Jamie seemingly relaxes. He turns to face Tony and a determined look crosses his features.

 

“Okay, what do you need me to do?”

 

“Okay, here’s what we’re doing…”

 

Steve watched as Jamie and Tony delve deep into a scientific conversation. Jamie was still a deathly pale but his interaction with Tony was slowly bringing color back to his face. Jamie walked over to the iPad and swiped upwards. Facing Tony he faces the older male and begins pointing stuff out and talking.

 

Slowly Steve starts to relax, Jamie was okay. For know, he would be hurt but for the time being. He was okay and Steve, well, Steve was okay with that. Tony catches his eyes and Steve tilt Shia head in acknowledgment and slowly leaves the room. Tony had Jamie for the time being.

 

Steve had to deal with Coulson, Fury, and the rest of the team.

 

Once he was back in the living room if the tower. He noted the various positions of everyone else. Bruce was trying to read. His book though only managed to hold his interest for so long. Clint was on the phone still. Probably briefing Fury about everything that had gone down. Natasha was watching everyone like a hawk and finally Thor was busying himself in the kitchen. Steve sighed slightly to himself. He felt useless and he hated that feeling: 

 

Natasha looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Where’s Jamie?”

 

“Tony got him out of his room. They are in the lab now. I don’t know how amicable Jamie will be to conversation with others right how though.” Natasha nods her head slightly.

 

“Knowing Jamie, he won’t take it kindly. Clint’s talking to Fury.” Steve hums in response, eventually Clint comes over and joins them.

 

“Just finished telling Fury everything. He’s pissed but Noble and Coulson are on there way over.”

 

“How are they taking it?” Clint have a sardonic smile.

 

“Well, if Fury’s pissed I think Coulson and Noble are ready to raise hell. Coulson is particularly not happy.”

 

“So, the Reagan’s are about to meet hell-on-earth?”

 

“Essentially.”

 

“I thought Janie didn’t want us involved.” Thor question them. The group exchanged looks.

 

“What Jamie doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

 

A short bark of laughter but nobody argues against it. 

 

**The Reagan’s**

Danny wasn’t very hungry. His head hurt and the unpleasant feeling of guilt curled around his stomach. His father kept giving him knowing glances and Danny shifted uncomfortably in his chair. After dinner was done. He exchanged glances with his wife. Seeing the grim look in his eyes she got up. 

 

“Jack, Sean, Nicki. Let’s go in the other room.” The kids looked alarmed but all got up. They knew when to leave the room when important adult conversation came up, or conversations meant only for the ears of the people who grew up in the house.

 

“Danny what is it?” Erin asks him. He shifts under his sister’s gaze. Swallowing thickly. He keeps his head low.

 

“I saw Jamie.” Erin and his grandfather suck in sharp breaths. His father keeps impassive. He knew, of course he knew. Why hadn’t he said anything? Danny shook his head, his father probably had his reasons. Reasons Danny had to right to question.

 

“Then where is he? Why isn’t he at dinner?” Danny cringes slightly at his grandfather's question. Erin notices and narrows her eyes.

 

“What did you do?!”

 

“The more apt question is what did he do.”

 

“Damn you Danny!” She snarls in rage. Rounding on her brother eyes flashing. Danny glared at his sister.

 

“You wouldn’t want him after you find out what he did! What he’s done!”

 

“He’s our brother!” 

 

“Not anymore!” 

 

“Enough!” There father hisses at both of them. Danny and Erin both back down. Both flinching slightly at the rage in there father’s tone. Frank took a deep breath and addressed Danny.

 

“Jamie shot and killed Ricky Moses. I saw him in that bar.”

 

“That’s not all he’s done.” Danny mutters under his breath. Frank gives him a look and Danny flinches slightly. He was a grown man and his father still made him feel guilty. There grandfather had been quiet up to that point.

 

“What are you talking about Danny?”

 

“He works for fucking SHIELD. He’s killed for Christ’s sake it’s his job.” The family goes quiet. For once, nobody had anything to say. Frank wonders where exactly he went wrong with his children and shushing he could fix things but having no clue how. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: asheryapal   
>  I got another Aveneger’s/Blue Bloods story! It’ll be in my plot idea book and I have a MacGyver/Blue Bloods story if that’s your fancy again in my plot idea book! So, if that tickles your fancy! Hi and check it out I’d love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Peace out Ladies, Lords, and non-binary royalty.


	7. Urgent Author’s Note (Please Read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important life update I’m begging you all to read this.

Hey all, I’m really sorry for another author’s note but this needs to be said. My grandmother has been in and out of the hospital. She’s had a lot of heart problems and honestly? I just don’t have the energy to write anymore. 

 

She loved my writing and I’m scared.

 

The point is it hurts to write to much right now and I’m sorry for that. I just need you guys to bear with me. That’s all I’m asking I’m begging you.

 

All my works are on hiatus for the time being.

 

Please, I’m begging you to keep my family in your thoughts. We’re struggling a lot emotionally. 

  
  



	8. Down But Not Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter that is crap and I’m sorry this is all over the place. I’m going to find a cliff and jump.

Noble Sanfino’s temper has gotten better over his years at SHIELD. However, there was the occasional moment when it would rear its head.

 

This was one of those moments.

 

Walking (more like limping) by Phil Coulson. He cursed the Reagan family in his head (well, not Jamie but he didn’t consider Jamie a Reagan). Jamie deserved so much more than what they gave him. 

 

Noble couldn’t wrap his head around the fact they refused to see the amazingly talented man that was Jamie. 

 

Noble owed Jamie so much and he’s be damned if the shorter got hurt. A hand rested on his shoulder and Noble was pulled back. Jerking his head up, he turned to face Coulson.

 

To an outsider Phil looked calm but Noble worked with the agent long enough to know he was just as pissed as him. Maybe even more so, Jamie was not only the baby of the Avengers but the baby of Team Omega*.

 

“Noble, breath. If we go in spitting nails Jamie would be livid. He thinks we baby him too much and where going overboard.”

 

Noble hated it when Phil was right. 

 

Remembering the breathing exercises from the SHIELD mandated therapy sessions, he took the time to center himself.

 

Oh, he was still absolutely livid but Jamie couldn’t see that.

 

Snorting to himself Noble shakes his head remembering how bullheaded Jamie could be sometimes.

 

Honestly, it was ridiculous. Taking a steady breath he composed himself (if only for Jamie’s sake). Finally not spitting flames he gave Phil a grateful look and together they both made there way into Avengers Tower.

 

The secretary hardly gave them a second glance. Then again they were frequent guests. Phil to babysit has he put it and Noble to hang out with Jamie (oh and Clint and Nat but mostly it was just Jamie). 

 

“Good evening Agents Coulson and Sanfino. Mr.Stark informed me I should be expecting you. I was to send you straight up.” 

 

“Thanks JARVIS.” Coulson told the AI. Noble simple hummed in response. The ride up was agonizingly slow for Noble. It felt like it took ages and whether it was because of the tension between the two men or because of what happened Noble couldn’t tell you. Either way when they finally reached the living complex of Avenger Tower Noble practically barreled out of the elevator.

 

Natasha gave him an unimpressed look. 

 

“Really Sanfino?”

 

“Fuck off Romanoff.” He growls at her. She rolls her eyes. Before they can get into a fight Phil interrupts.

 

“Where’s Jamie?”

 

“Stark and he went to the lab. Probably won’t come out for the rest of the day.” Noble gives a vicious little grin.

 

“Good.” Steve looks at him weary.

 

“What are you planning.”

 

“Just going to have a little chat with Danny. That’s all.” Steve snorts slightly and Clint raises an eyebrow.

 

“I’m sure you’ll need backup. Why don’t I come along?”

 

“If your going I’m going. Better to have the whole team there.”

 

“Nobody is talking to Danny.” Phil growls at them. The group, they don’t pout, there the top agents of SHIELD! They don’t pout they sulk. There’s a difference.

 

“Look I’m not happy about it but Jamie needs us.”

 

It really sucks when Phil is right. Then again it happens all the time.”

 

“Though if you just happen to run into him. It’s not like I can do anything.” Clint, Natasha, and Noble exchange glances. Passive aggressive Phil was honestly the best Phil. Steve rolls his eyes but it should be noted, he doesn’t make a deal to step up interrupt them. 

 

“Well I For one would like to run into Danny and Loki rather likes brother Reagan.” Thor growls. The Avengers (+ Phil and Noble) exchange meaningful looks.

 

Loki liking Jamie was the understatement of the century. The God of mischief absolutely adored Jamie. 

 

Noble slowly shook his head.

 

“You know Jamie. You knock him down and he gets back up and boy is he pissed.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This season it’s crap and I’m sorry for that just bear with me.
> 
> Honestly, I’m not feeling to hyped for this story anymore. I just don’t have any ideas and I’m not proud with the way it has turned out 
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr I guess.  
> @asheryapal


End file.
